camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Twenty-One
Re: Characters Yeah, they can be deleted. The names are as followed: Skylar Hampton, James Orion, Avariannah Evans , and Aqua "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua Yes Yes that's fine—the char spots at least. Honestly don't worry about it, it's fine that you weren't able to unarchive my characters. c: You need to worry about school more than anything else. c: Si senorita, yo tango takito los testos. cx Re Yes, of course. :) I was just a bit more busy with hw the last few days, but it's nothing to be worried about, I'm definitely able to actively replace you for as long as you need. Hey. I'm sorry. I remember requesting the "Less Active" status on my char page, but I'm not 100% sure if the mods got it.. Sorry!! Qwenter (talk) 21:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Demi! Hello there, Demi :) You probably don't remember me since we haven't really talked that much. If you do remember me, well, that's cool! :D Either way, let me introduce myself again. I'm Dragon and, obviously, a newb of the wiki :) Here's the real message: '' I've been seeing blogs lately concerning the problems of the wiki. I know I am not in the right place to speak of such suggestions considering the fact that I am only a week old but I'd really like to help so I am telling this idea of mine that could "possibly" help newbs like me. But this actually focuses more on the ultra newcomers, those who are/will be making claims for the first time. I've noticed that newbies have a hard time making claims, ''usually (correct me if I'm wrong). Admins comment on so many things that it probably disheartens them, making them discouraged and eventually leave the claim, thinking that joining the wiki isn't such a good idea. What if we make characters who they can adopt? Like, it's a trial version. They "borrow" the pre-made character for their first time roleplay and then it's for them to decide whether they'd like to keep the character or not. At least, by that time when they finally decide to make their claim, they've already experienced roleplaying and therefore would like to continue since they already got the feel of it. So even though their "first" claim goes through a lot of comments, it won't be so bad? I apologize if I am being vague but I do hope you were able to get at least the gist of the message :) I can explain further if you would like to know more details :) Again, this is just a suggestion. I am prepared for rejection if ever :) I know I have a lot to learn about this wiki too. I just want to at least try to help, seeing how you guys have worked so hard for this wiki. 10:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Not really. I've worked on a lot of things on the wiki and making me inactive would archive them. Also, I'm not inactive, I've just taken a backseat on the CHBRP wiki for now. I'm still here in the background and if I was leaving, I would have determined that myself thank you very much. I would appreciate it if I was transferred to semi-active status for now, as I believe it to be an efficent coompromise. Regards, Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 20:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I want to use my Sabrina Sparks again pleaseeee WhitePhoenixCrowne (talk) 13:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's okay. In fact, I didn't notice ^_^ I was actually oblivious to all these level up thing hahaha. And no, no one adopted me. XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 01:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Helper Hey, Demi. The other day, I told you that I took the Helper test, right? Well, I haven't received any results, and you said if I don't receive the results than leave a message to remind you. So can you check the test and when you have the results, can you pm me? Thanks. 10:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Spots Has Sam lost his spots yet? Or did I not edit soon enough? :c Emptystillworld (talk) List Testing template First of all, apologies for the late reply :( Fixed the coding of the thing and replaced "Test Message" with "From the Administrators of Camp Half-Blood". Not sure if that'll work for you. Anyway, if you'd like me to make more changes, just leave me a message :) By the way, if you'll look at the template page, I got the blanks and everything set up. Hope that helps ^_^ Hola mi amiga You're welcome :) To answer your question, si! But are you sure? I mean, they might not know it's a link especially for the contacting the "administrators" part. Should I do that with the character link pages too? Because I'm afraid it is impossible for me to do so or if there is a way to do that, I think it will require a more complicated coding. changed How about now? I just underlined the important links, U&C and Administrators, instead. Re :D Oh okay! Good thing you messaged me before I even make more changes xD Anyway March is good. Hmmm I might be free... third week or last week of March? Not sure actually since the schedule for exams aren't out yet but if not March, April is the best time. Ayt! Alright, April it is! Okay, so before I leave, is the template all good now? Nothing to edit, remove or whatever? :P Nymph on Camp-Half Blood I am confused on how to sign up to become a Nymph in the Camp-Half Blood roleplay. Can you help me? Demigod2713 (talk) 01:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Adoption Whooh, sorry. I've been studying abroad with Momo in Spain (well, in the same area) so I didn't have good internet access. Kitsune and I have been friend for a long time, so I can vouch for her. I'm on now, so how about I become active again and Kitsune can adopt Aster? I'm actually back in the States now so I can RP as an active user. Sadly, Momo is still in Spain (She got admitted into a gifted school and when on a student exchange program to Spain. It's been quite awhile) so she called and said she wouldn't be able to come back on here until she gets internet connection again, So she told me to pass that on. In any case, sorry for not replying! Peace! Rlb Re:Spots Can my character be brought back then? I wouldn't mind doing an roleplay or two with Sam if that's necessary for him to keep the spots. Emptystillworld (talk) :Sam had Brocky do it for me: Avalon Aspen is my character. c: Emptystillworld (talk) Re: Spots I think I'd like to stay as officially inactive, honestly I'm just doing this so that Sam can have the spots. c: Thank you for the help. Emptystillworld (talk) Question Hey Demi. I just had a quick question to ask. Unu's left, according to her user status, and her characters need to be archived. But, the thing is, I've noticed you notified her on her talk page that her characters were to be deleted due to their numbers. Should I precede with the deletion or archive it, as nothing has been done yet? I wasn't sure so I wanted to ask. PS: I'm sorry if I'm doing a sucky job at keeping up with my Bcrat position. T.T RB? Hey Demi so i was wondering when i should go for RB? Ive been making edits for about 2 months since the last time i asked you and was just wondering if i should go for it. I understand if i shouldn't but i would like to know. I know ur not to active right now so just get back to me when u can Re Thank you for clarifying!!! I'll try my best to do justice to the Bcrat role at the extent of my abilities. :) RE Thanks for telling me but if it's not to much to ask could you maybe nominate me?? I feel if i run for RB just for myself no one will really vote for me. Not sure why but maybe i would have more of a chance to get the position if u noinate me. Sorry to put u in that situation but if you cant that thats fine i could try going for it just on my own Hey Hey Demi, I got promoted and could you vote on http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Stygian_Iron?t=20150304020646 Re: No problem! :) Although I do wish I could have done a better job at it, I wasn't much of an efficient help. But anyways, I hope you did/do your best at your exams! Re OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Inactive User Hey Demi, I was checking the U&C, updating stuff then I saw this particular user who hasn't made an edit since January 26. Not sure how to deal with such thing. I know that we archive the character but I don't know what to do next so I'll just be leaving this one up to you :) You can also teach me what to do when a user goes inactive if you want xD Re: omg That's totally fine! No worries! :) rlb Hi Demi Hello :) This is Cody ^_^ I took the helper test last time and just wondering how to know the results :) Okay :) All cool! Thank you :) Hmmmm Not sure what time it is there at your place but I think if you're gonna take an hour, I'll be out already by that time :( O_O Same O________O well almost... like it's 7:07PM right now. :O Do we live in the same country??? Cooooooool Yas I'm from the land of Philip and pines xD Anyway, so I have a curfew. Hands off the computer at 8PM so I'll probably won't be able to talk to you by that time. Hey Chat for a little while? Re:AaN No I didnt get the prizes from my newb Nasux however if I do have these prizes my guess would be Mel gave them to me due to me never getting rewards from the adopt a newb thing because Scales went inactive as mel said they would give me some prizes.However on the fact of letting you know when I adopt a newb I did however adopt Nasux Yesterday Not Inactive I spoke with Kevin recently. Thanks. Thank you! Demi thank you for giving me the badge :D I feel honored that I am given the chance to help! I won't let you down! Re I will do the categories tomorrow and I apologize for not doing that Thanks For the Heads Up Thanks for letting me know about the readability issues. I guess beacuse those word bubbles are only used on my User Page, I thought that they'd be okay. You see, currently, Ailuros isn't an accepted goddess on the wiki, so I have to isolate my Ailuros character, and the one that belongs to my friend (who isn't on the wiki yet), to Google Docs only. When I saw that they were being edited, I was actually afraid someone was making a huge deal over the WBs existing. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 04:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Just maybe inactive. So sorry for the late reply -.- my laptop broke and it's dang hard to edit on phones. Currently, I'm using my friend's laptop. We're doing our projects at home and I've just received your message :) XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 04:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: It was actually something I mostly just working on. Right now personally I barely know what it is x.x. I've used it before just to write little tidbits like "your page has bad html" and stuff. Delete please? Hi Demi! Can you please delete this for me? Voting:Images/Tyler_Oakley along with the Tyler Oakley Category. I found another model to use so yeah :) Thanks a bunch! I'll send you the pics next time so you can delete them too. Re That's no problem! Thank you for the help! dem dem dem dem why no reply to me on fb? and also come to chat? :3 please? 13:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Satyr History Hi Demi! How do you write a history for a satyr? :) dem dem dem dem I need to ask a question is helper test still relevent? with the 2.0 thing going on?? 13:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) hey Hey I was using my bot to make some category images when I noticed you're using an image on Kylie Shay, that's actually Category:Ashley Benson who was voted too recognizable here, though you could just reopen the vote if you wanted to, it's been long enough, just thought I'd let you know, though as that other image on your char page is Category:Esther Cronin technically that's two recognizable models, though honestly I can't right no remember what the policy was on that >.< do you? lol Because I'm one hell of a Butler. ~ Wonder/SkylarBot 14:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) re oooo ok, the file was categorized under Ashley so I just assumed it was correct, sorry bout that :) Because I'm one hell of a Butler. ~ Wonder/SkylarBot 15:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) HEYOOO Guess who's back besides me?????? This lil mama He's in shit again and needs Kylie c; ANYWAY IM BACK AND I MISSED YOU A LOT ;-; Hiya Hey, so you said I'm lost in the mist? I say in my userpage that I'm here when I can, unfortunately I have college and can't really come online often. I'll always be more or less inactive, I forgot the word for it. If you want to go and delete my character for that, go ahead, I really can't come online every week so what happens happens BloomFromAFairyTale (talk) 16:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh I must have been rushed so I forgot sorry. Hey I was just wondering that I should have been lv5 2 days ago and I'm asking why haven't it happen yet. Sorry if I came on rude "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 18:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Back :) Demiiiii just dropping by your talk page to say I'm back and that I'm free so I can help you with anything wherever you need me ehe :) Do you need help with the message thingy? Adoption Hey, I have received permission from User:Bird of Winter to adopt Kirsi Eriksson. I wanted to know what else I had to do for the process completion. I'm new here. Cheers, Hey demi I was just wondering if I could swap all of bc char spopts except one to chb chat spots "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 10:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Inactive I'd like to apologize for not being able to be very much helpful around the wiki especially that I'm a wiki helper :( I'm not very much active right now and I don't even know if I should continue being a helper. Any advice? Coming Back Hi, I have a question about the Wiki, relating to my character slots. I had left the wiki for awhile, and my characters were archived, but I'm still listed as a Level Five. Are my character slots cleared when they're archived which would mean I should have around 12 slots if this were the case or do my archived characters still take up slots. In which case are there ways to completely remove them so that I have 12 slots to make completely new slots. I do not wish to roleplay with my past characters, but I do wish to sort of "start over" and roleplay as new characters. Does my level still remain at Level Five or am I debunked and have to restart completely? Thank you for your time and future response "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua Help Uhm can you help me with my profile? I am new to wikia pages I can't add my character's image on the character info box Re: I actually wanted to be in Research and Development so that is fine and I appreciate the confidence that you and Brocky have in me. New Dept. Hidden Hey, it's me x3 A&S sounds good to me xD I saw your message on PM, but I was too exhausted to do anything with it at that point, sorry x.x RE: Thank you for the notice! Although I do agree about the department I was put in, I was just wondering exactly why I was put in there because I don't seem to do as many claims as I used to? Re:New Depts Thank you for the notification, Demi :) I'm not sure when you sent the message so I apologize if my reply is late. Anyway, I'd really really love to remain in the claiming department however, with my inactivity, I don't think I deserve to be a part of that department. I feel like I'll be somewhat a dysfunctional member and I don't want that. So I think human resources will suit me better for now :) Categories and other stuff can be my thing right now hahaha xD But even if I'm in HR, I can still check claims, right? Or... not? I mean, it's okay rather than having to be assigned with something I cannot do at the moment. But just in case I have lots of free time, maybe I can think of checking claims :) So that's it :) Thank you! Hope you have a great day ^-^ (I'll try to be more active :( ) 09:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re; I'm really really really sorry, but I don't think I can or want to do it at all. It seems like a bit too much responsibility for me to handle, my grades aren't helping, so really, I just don't think I can take on the position? I'm really sorry. ;-; CHB 2.0 Hey Demi, I kinda wanted to be in the Activities Implementation Department if that's alright. [[User:Windsword7|''"No wind is of service to him that is bound for nowhere."]] [[User talk:Windsword7| '-Wind''']] dems? dems you free to come to chat? 13:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) re Yes, truly sorry for my inactivity :( If I keep this up, I plan to um (I'll tell you one day when we meet on chat). I will try to edit more :( Category:User Signatures Category:Demi-hunter13